fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
Frigi (DS)
Summary Frigi (otherwise known as Frigisaurus, which is a pun on the word "Frigid") is one of the legendary vivosaurs in the game, and rival of Igno. It is first mentioned when Captain Bullwort defeats the player with its extraordinary powers in a fossil battle. When the player and Rosie go to the Digadig Chieftain to explain how to defeat it, he then mentions the player must go to Mt. Lavaflow and find the Igno fossil. When the player does this, he uses Igno in a rematch against Frigi and two of Bullwort's regular vivosaurs. When the player defeats Bullwort, the two dino medals for Frigi and Igno fade because Ignosaurus can't exist without Frigisaurus. After the player defeat Guhnash, Frigi and Igno revealed and battle the trios. If you win, You got Frigi. All of Frigi's moves are based on Ice. Status Vivosaur #105 Species:Saltasaurus (freezing-like dinosaur) Element: Legendary Proper Name:Frigisaurus Description: One of the legendary dinosaurs, all of Frigi's skills rank among the best and will freeze any enemy solid! Fossil Museum Excerpt: It's unclear how such a powerful creature could ever have been fossilized. Maybe it wasn't? Length: 101 ft. Likes: Frigid Breezes How to Obtain: After finishing the main storyline, go back to the BB Base and go to the top floor. Battle the BB Trio. If you win, you'll get Frigi. Stats and Skills *Stats ** Life Points: 600 ** Attack: 99 ** Defense: 45 ** Accuracy: 30 ** Evasion: 5 *Skills ** Subzero Stomp - (129 Attack/110 FP) ** Absolute Zero - (159 Attack/220 FP) ** Ice Age - (168 Attack/300 FP) Special: Attack both AZ and SZ ** Frozen Armor- Raise Defense (50FP) Support Effects(Applied to own AZ): All stats down 50% Abilities * Parting Blow Trivia * Although it's implied that Frigi is an Apatosaurus, its design is actually an 'icy' Salto; that said, it's possibly based on, or actually is, a Glacialisaurus. * Also while Frigi was revived from an ocean, it's a legendary type insted of water. In the Fossil Fighters game guide Frigi's Backround isn't neatral, but water. * With 99 Attack power, Frigi is the Strongest Vivosaur. It shares this trait with T-Rex, Dynal in his Vivosaur form, Igno, and Guhvorn. Alongside Igno and Guhvorn, Frigi is also the strongest Legendary-type vivosaur, as well as the strongest Long-Range class vivosaur. * Frigi is the only vivosaur with 99 attack power that's not attack type. * At 101 feet, Frigi is the third largest vivosaur, behind Perso, who in turn is behind Seismo, the largest at 114 feet. However, Frigi's 3D model is considerably larger than the rest. * Alongside Guhlith, Frigi has the lowest evasion in the game; a mere 5. * Frigi gives the harshest handicap of all Long-Range class vivosaurs, dropping all AZ stats by 50%. *You can get Frigi on his powered up form like when you beat Bullwort. Have some friends trade you Guan, Orno, and T-Rex. Put T-Rex in the AZ and defeat Frigi. Complete story as normal. Then get Frigi by beating The BB Trio. However, if you get Igno, Frigi will no longer be powered up. this adds a twist to the game and you skip the lava valve part. You can also get lgno by beating saurhead three times. Frigi is the first legendary you encounter. *Because Ice Age hits the AZ AND SZ with full power Frigi is probably the most powerfull vivosaur in the game. Category:Vivosaurs Category:Aquatic Vivosaurs Category:saurapods